


Of Planes and Speeches

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: The President and The Pilot [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Politics, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Military, Pilot!Magnus Bane, Politics, President!Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Magnus is flying in an air force demonstration that Alec has to make a speech at. They might just wingman Magnus's squamate and Alec's intern along the way...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The President and The Pilot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964593
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Of Planes and Speeches

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! My usual disclaimer for this universe: I know nothing about American presidency or about the air force so just treat this as an AU where everything actually works like this...

Ever since Miles's hilarious oversight, it had become squad tradition to see if any new recruits would notice the fact that Magnus was the President's husband. So far, two had been able to recognise him on sight, one worked it our after a month and one, Liam, was still clueless. Miles was particularly invested in keeping Liam out of the loop in hopes of regaining some of his own dignity at having failed to notice it in the first place.

Though, the squad wasn't sure how much longer they would be able to keep Liam out of the loop, after all, a demonstration was coming up soon to reveal a new model of plane. Magnus's squad had been chosen to fly them for the reveal, and after that, President Lightwood-Bane was going to make a speech.

Honestly, Magnus was looking forward to seeing how everything was going to turn out. He was super exited about getting to fly the new planes, he had been up in them a few times already and they were incredible. He was marginally more exited about getting to see Alec again.

When the big day finally arrived, everyone was rushing around preparing the planes. Magnus was already in his flight suit and had just finished the final checks on his plane when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him from behind.

"I missed you," Alec stated simply as Magnus lent back onto him

"I missed you too," he replied, "Now let me turn around so I can kiss you,"

Alec obliged, giving Magnus a kiss as soon as they were facing each other. However, their moment of calm was broken by Ava yelling out to Alec that he needed to go to the seating area now to watch the demonstration (Ava would have told him sooner, but she was too busy talking to Miles).

Alec sighed, pulling away from Magnus, "Duty calls I guess,"

"Go on Mr President, I want to fly this plane," Magnus replied, giving Alec a playful shove towards his intern.

"Sometimes I think you love your planes more than me," Alec said as he started to walk away slowly

Magnus shook his head, "Not possible, there is nothing I love more than you,"

"There's nothing I love more than you either," Alec replied, and if it wasn't for Ava's insistent look as well as the wrath he knew he would face from Julian, Alec would have gone back to kiss Magnus again, timeframe be damned.

"Sorry to have to rip you away from him, boss," Ava apologised as the two made their way up to the seating area. 

"No you're not, you're just sorry that you couldn't talk to Miles more," Alec said, grinning as Ava blushed red. In the months she had been interning at the White House, she had often been assigned to shadow Julian and help him out as Alec's personal assistant. As a result, the she and Alec had been spending a lot of time together.

"I-no?" Ava sounded uncertain, fiddling with the cuff of her blazer

"Relax, I was only joking. Although, I'm not above wingmaning my intern you know," Alec said as he sat down

"You don't have to do that sir. He already gave me his number," Ava replied, smiling shyly

"Who gave Ava their number?" Julian asked as he sat don next to them

"One of Magnus's squamates," Alec told him, but before he could elaborate any further, Ragnor, or General Fell as he was known at the base, stood up and went to the podium.

After waiting for silence to fall over the room, Ragnor began to speak, "Esteemed guests, we are here today to witness a demonstration of the new Phoenix attack plane. They will be flown by one of our best squads and are lead by Wing Commander Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Afterwards, President Lightwood-Bane will make a speech. We hope you will enjoy this display of our pilot's skills," 

Once he had finished talking, Ragnor sat back down and Alec could hear the engines of the planes starting up. Soon, they were up in the sky, all flying in attack formation with Magnus at the point. Trails of red, blue and white were released behind the planes before they all spiralled off and began to perform tricks, intent on showing off their prowess. Alec was only watching one plane though.

As always, when Magnus flew Alec was completely entranced by the graceful beauty of it. The curving loops, the dizzying twists, all came together to create it's own special form of art, made all the more beautiful by the knowledge that Magnus loved it so much.

Once the planes were back on the ground and the pilots had disembarked, the pilots made their way over to the viewing area to see the President make his speech. The speech contained all of the usual spiel about how it was incredible to see the skill of those fighting for the US, and how intimidating the technology of the planes was. However, towards the end of the speech, Alec started to talk about how he was glad that these planes were safer than the old models, throwing in a few references to his aviator husband as he spoke.

As soon as he was finished, he went to sit back down, but instead of returning to his seat, Alec went over to where Magnus was sitting at the back of the room and wordlessly sat in his lap.

"Really darling? You have a perfectly good chair," Magnus huffed

"Yes, but I also have a perfectly comfortable husband," Alec replied, "Besides, no one's paying us any attention, they're all listening to Ragnor,"

"Remember when you were shy?" Magnus teased

"Sadly, yes," replied Alec, leaning further back onto Magnus. The only person that was paying them any attention was Liam who had a look of realisation dawning on his face. Oh, and Julian who was giving Alec an exasperated look for not sitting where he was supposed to and for being unprofessional.

Once Ragnor's final speech was over, everyone began to leave and Julian and Ava came over to the couple.

"You really couldn't stay away from him for ten more minutes?" Julian shook his head

"Nope," Alec replied, offering Magnus a hand as he stood up

"You two are hopeless," Ava sighed

"As hopeless as you and Miles are going to be?" Alec asked devilishly

Magnus's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, Miles as in Miles Redstone?"

"He gave Ava his phone number," Alec said, ignoring Ava's glare

"Well, well, well. I guess love is in the air today," Magnus replied with a smirk

"You know, I think I preferred it when you were my idol, not my annoying boss," Ava told Alec, earning a snigger from Julian.

Alec just shrugged, "Sorry,"

"No you're not, darling," Magnus said

"No, I'm not," Alec agreed

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this despite the factual inaccuracy present in every single one of this series! I would love to hear what you thought of it! As always, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
